¿Heimdall y Hel? Oo
by Conde Ha'Shade
Summary: Hel vive con su padre y hermanos, pero se pasa todo el dia afuera, Mayura propone seguirla... Este Fanfic es Yaoi o Shonenai no estoy seguro
1. La Llegada

Era de madrugada en la ciudad, el sol apenas comenzaba a iluminar las calles vacias, los habitantes, en su mayoria, estaban sumidos en los brazos de Morfeo, descansando para poder comenzara una nueva jornada.

Una bella señorita, de largos bucles rosados, caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, un delicado vestido celeste con puntillas, mangas cortas abullonadas con puntillas también, un pequeño cuello mao y unos zapatitos de colegiala, completaban el vestuario (estilo Gothic Lolita)

Cualquiera que la viera diria que era un hermoso angel, si embargo algunos pocos sabian, que podia ser llamada mas precisamente "El angel de la muerte" o "La diosa de la muerte" La dama en cuestion, se movia elegantemente a un paso rapido pero seguro, en su mano derecha un antiguo libro de tapa oscura, parecia contrastar completamente con su aparente inocencia.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta una antigua y ostentosa propiedad, se alegro internamente al leer un cartel en la entrada "Agencia de detectives Ejaku" Toco el timbre junto a la reja y aguardo unos momentos.

Un joven aparecio por entre la puerta principal de la residencia, quedandose inmóvil sin poder creer lo que veia o mejor, a quien veia.

La mujer sonrio ante la reaccion de su hermano, quien volviendo en si, se apuro en abrir la reja para permitirle el paso.

En una silla frente a su escritorio, enfundado en un cuerpo de niño, el dios del engaño, tomaba una taza de te mientras acariciaba con una mano a E-chan y miraba pensativo a su hijo mayor, en el cuerpo de un perro, dormir desparramado en un sillon.

Su mente divagaba en un presentimiento, que rondaba en su cabeza desde hacia un par de dias, no sabia de que se trataba, pero seria bueno informar a su hijo…

El sonido de la puerta de la oficina al abrirse, interrumpio sus pensamientos y la siesta de Fernin.

-¿Hel?- Pregunto curioso el perro -¡Hel!- Afirmo alegre lanzandose a los brazos de su hermana.

Hel lo abrazo dulcemente, hacia mucho que nadie la abrazaba, pero en este momento queria un abrazo del dios, que miraba entre enternecido y curioso la escena parado junto a su escritorio; ella lo miro haciendo una petición silenciosa, que fue respondida cuando el dios se acerco y se unio al abrazo, que habia comenzado su hijo mayor

-Jormundgander- Llamo ella, a su hermano menor que habia estado, hasta el momento, de pie junto al marco de la puerta contemplando la escena con una sonrisa, pero ante la llamada de su hermana, la mirada de su padre y hermano, se sintio algo cohibido al ser el centro de atención, pero finalmente se acerco uniendose al abrazo.

De eso hacia ya tres dias, Hel les habia explicado que junto a Eggther (1) estaban calculando que posibilidades tenian de derrotar a Odin, no habian planeado nada solo eran calculos y ya Odin habia tomado medidas, enviando a Hel al Midgard (2) y poniendo a Eggther bajo custodia.

Sabia que no tendrian mayores problemas, Odin no se atreveria a hacerle nada a Hel, estando ella en Midgar. Pero habia tenido otros problemas que tenian que ver con Hel, el problema era que su hija, se pasaba toda la tarde fuera de la casa y eso no seria gran cosa, si ella no llegara muy entrada la noche, cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo, no se preocuparia si Odin no estubiera atrás de ellos, pero dadas las condiciones, salir de noche y solo era casi un suicidio. Y por si eso fuera poco, habia tratado de preguntarle a Hel que hacia todo ese tiempo afuera, pero ella lo esquivaba, cambiaba de tema o simplemente se hacia la sorda; lo que solo lograba preocupar aun mas al dios del engaño.

Una voz algo chillona, lo saludo desde la puerta de la oficina, para luego sentarse en el sillon con una sonrisa y su habitual hiperactividad, su incansable uniforme de colegiala algo arrugado y desaliñado, al igual que su cabello, dejaban en evidencia que la niña habia corrido desde el colegio para verlos. Bueno, en realidad no era para verlos, probablemente queria saber, si habia algun "caso" para resolver y como si Loki fuese el dios del futuro o el destino…

-¿Hay algun misterio misterioso?- Pregunto ella finalmente, Loki solo suspiro en respuesta y Yamino permanecio en silencio, algo extraño en el, tanto que hasta la misma Mayura lo noto –Chicos ¿que les pasa? Estan muy callados-

-No es nada- se apuro a decir Yamino, Mayura no muy convencida miro a Loki que permanecia con la vista perdida

-Loki-kun?- Pregunto al verlo ausente

-¿Que? Eh…- Miro a Mayura y pudo leer la pregunta en su rostro –Oh, estoy preocupado por alguien, que se pasa todo el dia afuera de su casa y no dice a donde va- Finalizo suponiendo que la curiosidad de la niña seria tan grande, que o le contaba todo o tendria que mentirle para que no lo molestara mas.

-¡Un misterio!- Grito la niña, jovial, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-No, eso no es...-

-¡Si! podemos ir y buscar a esa persona, asi sabemos que es lo que hace!- Dijo sin prestar atención al rostro de desacuerdo del rubio -¡Vamos!-

-Mayura, no creo que sea una buena idea- Se excuso el dios

-Claro que si, Loki-kun- Dijo tomandolo de la mano y arrastrandolo (literalmente) fuera de la casa, siendo seguido por Yamino a quien le corria una gota de sudor por el rostro, Fernin y E-chan prefirieron quedarse y seguir su siesta.

Loki aun no entendia como habia echo Mayura, para sacarle el lugar donde buscar a Hel y ahora estaban los tres, recorriendo todas las librerias y bibliotecas de la zona, sin éxito.

Finalmente Mayura, parecio darse por vencida y sentandose en el cordon de la vereda suspiro cansada y algo desilusionada.

-¡Loki-Sama!- Llamo Yamino, señalando frente a ellos, tanto Loki como Mayura, miraron hacia donde apuntaba el peliverde y ambos se sorprendieron.

Ahí, en frente, estaba sentada afuera en la mesa de un café, Hel con un par de libros sobre la mesa, una taza de café en la mano y conversando con alguien, el tema era

¡¡¡Con quien estaba!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(1) Eggther es el vigilante de los Jotuns (gigantes) y vive en el Jötunheim

(2) Midgard es el mundo humano, donde vivimos

Bueno gente hasta aca llegue, sufi por hoy.

Bueno que decir me encanta esta serie de Anime, si alguien sabe donde bajar el manga le suplico que me diga se pone de rodillas

Tambien AMO a Heimdall, es taaan lindo babea y Hel tambien me gusta, pero no se equivoque, este fanfic es Yaoi (o por lo menos shonen-ai )

Me da pena que no haya muchos fics de Matantei Loki Ragnarok Yaoi llora (o al menos de Heimdall) por eso les suplico que se pasen por aca: mi desafio sobre esta serie porfis alguien que se anime a responder se arrodilla y hace carabanas

Por cierto, alguien sabe si tiene alguna seccion para subir desafios ¿Dónde esta?

Muchas gracia por leer

Y muchos besos

Adelantos de proximo capitulo XP

Yamino -¿Frey-San triste? ¿Loki-Sama celoso? Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo-

Mayura -¿Es eso una historia de terror?-


	2. Mentiras y Rencor

_**Ecenas del capitulo anterior:**_

_-¡Loki-Sama!- Lo llamo Yamino, señalando frente a ellos, tanto Loki como Mayura, miraron hacia donde apuntaba el peliverde y ambos se sorprendieron._

_Ahí, en frente, estaba sentada afuera en la mesa de un café, Hel con un par de libros sobre la mesa, una taza de café en la mano y conversando con alguien, el tema era _

_¡¡¡Con quien estaba!!!_

Capitulo 2 Mentiras y Rencor

-¿Kasumi-kun? (1)- Pregunto Mayura mirando al pelivioleta

Por un momento, Loki olvido completamente el nombre que se habia puesto Heimdall, para pasar desapercibido en el Midgard y estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre.

Fuera lo que fuera, que estuviese pensando al acercarse a su hija no le gustaba, probablemente le estaria lavando la cabeza, intentado convenserla de atacarlo nuevamente…

Miro prestando mas atención a su rostros, Hel tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras hablaba gesticulando con las manos y Heimdall que estaba sentado frente a ella, si bien no sonreia, su rostro no expresaba enojo o sorna, como Loki estaba acostumbrado a verlo, tambien respondia y acotaba cosas participando en la conversación. La imagen no ayudo en nada a calmar su enojo y menos aun sus nervios, pero, una idea aparecio de golpe en su mente, talvez Hel no pasaba todo el tiempo con Heimdall, podia ser que solo se encontraran por casualidad, para confirmar eso lo mejor seria preguntarle a Frey….

Y asi tras el pedido de Loki los tres partieron hacia el departamento de Frey

Ya estaban frente a la puerta de la vivienda que compartian Heimdall y Frey (no pregunten como saben donde vive) Yamino golpeo suavemente la puerta y fue, casi de inmediato, resibido por Frey que miraba incredulo su peculiar vicita; pero su rostro se suaviso y mostro una dulce sonrisa, al ver a la hermosa jovencita que los acompañaba.

-Yamato nadeshiko (2) ¿Qué te trajo a mi humilde morada? ¿Alguien te ah lastimado? Si es eso ¡Juro que yo mismo le hare pagar!

-No, no Kaito-San, nadie me hizo nada- Dijo algo cohibida, pero su rostro perdio el sonrojo y su voz se volvio mas segura al aclarar –estamos investigando un fushigi mystery- Finalizo, por lo que se gano otro suspiro cansado de Loki

-Frey ¿Estuvo Heimdall ayer y antes de ayer con vos?- Pregunto el dios del engaño, queriendo terminar con ese asunto de un vez.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿No querras saber eso para después atacar a Heimdall y al maravilloso Frey?- Pregunto falto de inteligencia.

-No Frey, es solo que talvez el sepa donde esta mi Hel- Respondio Loki, tratando de mantener su paciencia.

-¡¡¡AAAY!!! ¡Heimdall!- Se lamento el castaño asustando a los otros tres con sus gritos, que lo miraban incredulos –¡Me has abandonado amigo mio!- Sollozo teatralmente escondiendo sus ojos tras su brazo -¿Quién me va a acompañar ahora a comprar las ofertas? ¿Quién va a comer lo que yo cocine? Oh, Gullimbursty (3) volvemos a estar solos vos y yo- Concluyo mientras dos cascadas de lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Loki ¿Quién es Heimdall?- Le susurro Mayura al oido, Yamino, que escucho la pregunta, salio una vez mas al rescate de su padre,

-No es Heimdall, es Higashiyama Kazumi (1) lo que pasa es que como ambos son extranjeros, pronuncian el apellido en su idioma- Respondio Yamino, en el mismo tono de voz, contemplando a Frey de reojo.

-Entonces debe estar con Hel- Afirmo Loki esta vez en voz alta

-Si, asi es ¡Me abandono por una mujer!!!!- Siguió llorando

-¿Que tipo de relacion tienen Kaito-San y Kasumi-Kun?- Pregunto falta de inocencia. La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Yamino.

-¡No! Nada de eso, ello solo son algo asi como amigos…- Dijo el peliverde no muy convencido de que la palabra "amigos" definiera esa relacion ¿Eran realmente amigos o solamente tenian la misma intencion de matar a Loki?

-Bien, nos vamos- Anuncio Loki saliendo del departamento si esperar a los demas, queriendo llegar a su casa lo antes posible, mientras Yamino se ocupaba de agradecer y despedirse como era debido de Frey.

Ya en la oficina de la su casa, Loki se sienta en su silla atrás del escritorio. Su evidente malhumor, llevo al peliverde a preparar un te de tilo, para su padre y uno comun para Mayura y el.

Una vez el te estuvo servido, Yamino se sento frente a Mayura en silencio, ella se veia molesta, solo esperaba que no hiciera empeorar las cosas y como si de una maldición se tratase…

-Loki-Kun, juraria por tu comportamiento que, estas celoso- Rompio el silencio, ella, esperando que eso cambiara, la exprecion en el rostro de su amigo.

Loki se sonroja visiblemente y abre los ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo habia Mayura llegado a esa conclusión? ¿El, celoso de su hija? ¿¿¡Y por Heimdall!??

-¿Ah? ¡Asi que adivine!- dice picara viendo las reacciones de Loki – Asi que te gusta esa chica Hel, pero… ¿No es un poco grande?- Agrego pensativa.

Loki se pateo mentalmente por sacar conclusiones precipitadas, era obvio que la niña era muy inocente, talvez lo mejor era responder que si y asi se ahorraria un dolor de cabeza. Después de todo Hel era su hija, un comentario tonto que Mayura le dijera no afectaria en nada, pero si le decia algo a Heimdall podia considerarse muerto, estaba desidido y a punto de responder, cuando fue interrumpido.

-Nada de eso Mayura-san, Hel es mi hermana y Loki es… de la familia- Intento explicar sin dejar evidencias. Mayura parecio pensarlo antes de responder.

-Claro, por eso ella era tan elegante ¿Cómo no serlo? teniendo a Yamino-San como Nii-san- Alago ella, herrando una vez mas al suponer los lazos familiares que los unian. Tanto Yamino como Loki, desistieron de explicarle que Hel era mayor, eso era una perdida de tiempo.

-No, no es asi- Interrumpió Loki con una sonrisa travieza –Esa inteligencia la heredo de su padre ¿Verdad, Yamino-Kun?- Finalizo sagaz.

-Cla-claro Loki-Sama- Respondio con algo de vergüenza ajena, el peliverde y una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza. Pero al menos, su padre volvia a comportarse como acostumbraba.

Fenrir y Punyan entraron a la oficina llamando la atención de los precentes, Punyan se veia tan animado como siempre, en cabio Fenrir estaba somnoliento, probablemente venia de de una siesta.

-¡Tanto ruido me desperto!- Refunfuño ante las miradas interrogantes de su padre y hermano -¿Por qué grita tanto esa humana?- Gruño rencoroso mirando a la pelirosa.

Loki y Yamino rieron en respuesta, era gracioso ver a Fenrir gruñirle a Mayura, como todo un perro.

Mayura miraba con curiosidad la escena ¿Por qué siempre sentia que se perdia de algo? Tanto Yamino-san como Loki-Kun parecian esconder algo, pero no se podia con ellos, Loki no iba a contarselo y Yamino tampoco si Loki asi no lo queria. Suspiro resignada y desvio su vista hacia la ventana.

Recien comenzaba a oscurecer, si se apuraba llegaria temprano a su casa y talvez ¡Su padre le dejaria quedarse a cenar, algun dia en la casa de Loki! Asi que se apuro en despedirse, para volver corriendo a su casa y cocinar algo para su padre…

Era muy tarde,y estaba frente a las puertas de la propiedad, tratando de relajarse para poder entrar sin emitir el menor ruido, sabia bien que cualquier sonido los despertaria. Inspiro hondo y giro suavemente la perilla, abriendo un poco la puerta de entrada, solo lo suficiente como para poder pasar. Cerro atrás suyo encontrandose en completas penumbras, cerro sus ojos y se delizo abilmente hacia la escalera, sus suaves pasos eran inaudibles, piso el primer escalon…

-Donde estabas- Escucho que le hablaban a sus espaldas, se giro abriendo los ojos y encontrandose con el rostro serio de su padre, iluminado por una la luz del pasillo, que el mismo habia prendido, sabia que estaba enojado podia leerlo en sus pupilas.

-Estaba en la biblioteca y el tiempo se me paso volando- Se excuso ella, sin mostrar ningun cambio en su rostro.

-Las bibliotecas cierran ni bien oscurese- Refuto el dios secamente

-Si, pero saque un libro y lo lei, mientras tomaba un cafe en frente de la biblioteca- Relato ella sin inmutarse

-¿Fuiste sola?- Pregunto el en el mismo tono

-Si, claro- Ni bien pronuncio eso, pudo ver como su padre caminaba hacia ella y pasaba a su lado, subiendo las escaleras en total silencio .

-Buenas noches- Lo escucho decir en un tono muy frio y finalmente, el leve sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Su padre habia vuelto a su dormitorio, probablemente a dormir, pero esas palabras ese "Buenas noches" le habia helado la sangre, no lo creia capaz de infundir tanto temor. Ahora sabia que su mentira, habia sido descubierta y si bien debia sentirse molesta, por ser vigilada por su padre no lo estaba, en su lugar sentia un gran temor de un posible discusión entre su padre y Heimdall, que pudiera acabar con la muerte de alguno de ellos.

Hel desidio que lo mejor seria acostarse tambien, ya era tarde y estaba cansada, si bien el dios de la luz casi no se cansaba, ella no era el y si necesitaba dormir.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(1) Kazumi Higashiyama, es el nombre con el que se presenta Heimdall la primera vez que ve a Mayura

(2) Yamato Nadeshiko es algo asi como la mujer ideal, en la serie lo traducen como "Princesa de mis sueños"

(3) Gullimbursty, es el nombre del cerdo rosado que tiene Frey (o por lo menos asi lo llama el)

Hola, tanto tiempo,

Estuve un poco en huelga, pero es que yo si no resivo reviews doy por sentado que nadie esta leyendo, entonces para que actualizar si nadie lee, asi que le pido a las personas que leen y no estan registradas que tambien dejen mensajes si quieren que actualica, claro. Como crei Matantei Loki Ragnarok no tiene muchos lectores de fics y menos aun si es yaoi, tengo esperanzas de que se conozca mas en este año y el que viene.

Estuve buscando fics yaoi sobre la serie y encontre algunos pocos llora no nos tienen en cuenta…

Adelantos de proximo capitulo XD

Fenrir –¿Dady enojado con Hel? Un dia de familia-

Mayura -¿Es eso una historia de terror?-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Reviews:

**yamikuri**: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho de que te gustara, no sabes como me subio el animo tu mensaje y no te preocupes no tengo planeado dejar el fic por la mitad, mientras reciba reviews. Besos


	3. Nuevo Caso

_**Ecenas del capitulo anterior:**_

_Era muy tarde._

_-Donde estabas- Escucho que le hablaban a sus espaldas, se giro abriendo los ojos y encontrandose con el rostro serio de su padre, iluminado por una la luz del pasillo, que el mismo habia prendido, sabia que estaba enojado podia leerlo en sus pupilas._

_-Estaba en la biblioteca y el tiempo se me paso volando- Se excuso ella, sin mostrar ningun cambio en su rostro._

_-Las bibliotecas cierran ni bien oscurese- Refuto el dios secamente_

_-Si, pero saque un libro y lo lei, mientras tomaba un cafe en frente de la biblioteca- Relato ella sin inmutarse_

_-¿Fuiste sola?- Pregunto el en el mismo tono_

_-Si, claro- Ni bien pronuncio eso, pudo ver como su padre caminaba hacia ella y pasaba a su lado, subiendo las escaleras en total silencio ._

_-Buenas noches- Lo escucho decir en un tono muy frio y finalmente, el leve sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. _

_Su padre habia vuelto a su dormitorio, probablemente a dormir, pero esas palabras ese "Buenas noches" le habia helado la sangre, no lo creia capaz de infundir tanto temor. Ahora sabia que su mentira, habia sido descubierta y si bien debia sentirse molesta, por ser vigilada por su padre no lo estaba, en su lugar sentia un gran temor de un posible discusión entre su padre y Heimdall, que pudiera acabar con la muerte de alguno de ellos._

_Hel desidio que lo mejor seria acostarse tambien, ya era tarde y estaba cansada, si bien el dios de la luz casi no se cansaba, ella no era el y si necesitaba dormir._

Capitulo 3 Nuevo caso 

Yamino se habia levantado temprano ese dia, desactivo el despertador antes de que sonara y se levanto, se dispuso a ordenar y limpiar la casa como acostumbraba, no sin antes vestirse y arreglarse como todos los dias, preparar un delicioso desayuno y servirselo a su familia, en la cama de su padre, ya que precia que con la llegada de Hel tanto su hermano, como Punyan habian adoptado la cama de su padre como propia. Asi que iria a preguntarle a Hel, si preferia desayunar con ellos, o le llevaba el desayuno a su cuarto.

Fue hasta su cuarto con la idea ya en mente, toco la puerta y tras escuchar un "pase" se adentro en la habitación; encontro a su hermana sentada en la cama, aun con su camison leyendo concentrada un pequeño libro. La luz de la ventana, iluminaba entera la habitación y los rayos se reflejaban los largos cabellos rosa palido, dandole un toque angelical, tanto que el mismo Yamino se quedo unos momentos, admirando la belleza de su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa Jormundgander (1)?- Pregunto ella sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Na-nada, solo venia a preguntarte si querias tomar tu desayuno sola o en el cuarto de Loki-Sama con Onii-San y Punyan-San- Pregunto timidamente

La mayor parecio pensarlo un momento .

-Jormundgander ¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros?- Pregunto en tono impersonal.

-¿Eh? Si, claro- Sonrio nervioso, ella finalmente dejo el libro sobre la cama y se levanto mirandolo a los ojos.

-Entonces vamos- Dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Ambos fueron a la habitación de Loki, como habian acordado. El desayuno ya estaba servido y milagrosamente, hasta el mismo Fenrir los habia esperado para comer; aunque ambos sospechaban que su padre, tenia mucho que ver con la "amabilidad" de su Onii-San.

Loki tenia una radiante sonrisa, a pesar de estar dormido y actuo como si su encuentro con Hel, la noche anterior jamas hubiese ocurrido. Eso tranquilizo a la joven, que se dedico a disfrutar del desayuno en familia.

Loki estaba sentado como todas las tarde atrás de su escritorio con un perezoso Fenrir sobre su regazo y Yamino sirviendole una taza de te mientras Punyan revoloteaba a su alrededor.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrio abruptamente entrando por ella una linda pelirosa sus ojos carmin brillaban emocionados lo que no presagiaba nada bueno o al menos no para el dios del engaño y como el habia pensado en ese momento la voz de la chica confirmo sus sospechas.

-Loki-Kun hay un Fushigi mystery (2) ¡Tenemos un cliente!- Dijo ella de corrido acabando con la anterior paz que reinaba en el ambiente y de paso tambien con la siesta de Fenrir que no se veia mas feliz que su padre.

-Pasa, Kaoru-San- Llamo alegre Mayura mirando hacia la puerta por donde entraba un preciosa joven con una larga cabellera verde ceniza y unos brillantes ojos grises.

-Disculpen- Se excuso antes de entrar a la oficina –Buenas tardes- saludo educada haciendo una reverencia.

Loki la inspecciono de arriba a bajo curioso y Yamino notando la incomodidad que esto producia en la joven decidio hablar

-Señorita, tome asiento por favor- Le pidio el peliverde sonriendo con amabilidad mientras le señalaba el sillon

-Gracias- Susurro ella tomando asiento tanto Mayura como Loki tomaron asiento frente a ella.

-Muy bien, digame Kaoru-San ¿En que podemos ayudarla?- Cuestiono el dios con seriedad.

-Vera, ocurre que mi padre es dueño de la biblioteca en la que trabajo y a la noche cuando cerramos los muebles se mueven solos…- Conto apenada

-Misterioso- Acoto Mayura exitada (en el buen sentido pervertidos)

-…se que suena raro… y es difícil de creer pero ¡Por favor, ayudenme!- Suplico la joven humildemente

-Vamos entonces- Respondio Loki.

-¿Ahora?¿No tendriamos que ir esta noche Loki-Kun?- Pregunto Mayura

-Es mejor ir ahora para revisar bien el lugar- Respondio Loki mientras abria la puerta permitiendole pasar primero a ambas jóvenes.

Ya en las calle

-¿Sentiste algo extraño en ella papi?- Curioseo Fenrir

-Eso creo- Respondio Loki, siendo observado por Kaoru, que obviamente no habia oido a Fernin, Loki la miro a los ojos y esta desvio la vista algo cohibida.

-¿Kaoru-san esta muy lejos la biblioteca?- Llamo la atención la animada voz de la pelirrosa, sin dudas no podia controlar su ansiedad cuando se trataba de un "Fushigi Mystery" como ella lo llamaba.

-No, son solo un par de cuadras mas- Respondio esta con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Y digame Kaoru-San- Hablo nuevamente Loki –Supongo que ya debe haber investigado usted misma esos extraños sucesos…-

-Si, en realidad mi padre y yo pasamos una noche en la biblioteca, escuchabamos ruidos y cuando ibamos al lugar de donde venia, este cesaba y encontrabamos todos los libros desparramados en el piso- Suspiro resignada –en realidad nunca llegamos a ver nada- Finalizo el relato.

Loki guardo silencio pensando en lo que la joven le habia contado ajeno a los pedidos de la pelirrosa por que apuraran el paso para poder ver "al fantasma tira libros" como ella lo habia bautizado.

Asi llegaron a una gran biblioteca, probablemente la mas grande de la zona.

Kaoru los invito a pasar con un movimiento de manos. Yamino alzo a Fenrir en sus brazos e ingresaron junto con el resto. Si vista de afuera la biblioteca era grande de adentro lo parecia aun mas, una construccion de un estilo colonial con muebles de caoba, las estanterías median unos 3 metros de alto y unas escaleras con ruedas facilitaba el sacar los libros mas altos, el silencio del lugar solo roto por sus pasos y los susurros de los grupos de estudiantes buscando información para trabajos encargados por sus profesores. Sobre ellos el techo ascendia incontables metros formando una cupula adornos tallados a mano una obra digna de ser admirada por el mejor de los escultores y finalmente, frente a la puerta de entrada y a unos 5 metros habia un escritorio donde un empleado estaba anotando algo en unos papeles.

-Narugami-Kun- Exclamo sorprendida la pelirrosa mientras lo señalaba.

-¿Daidouji-San?- Dijo levantando la vista –¡Loki! ¡Lentes! ¿Que hacen aca???- Pregunto igual de sorprendido que la joven.

-¡Hey! ¿No te olvidas de alguien? Thor- Comento ofendido Fenrir.

-Da igual- Respondio ganandose una mirada de odio del lobo

-Vamos a ver si te da igual cuando barra el piso con tu cara!- Amenazo el perro.

-¿Daidouji-San que haces aca? Crei que eras alergica a los libros- Comento ignorando olímpicamente al hijo mayor de Loki.

-Te recuerdo que mi ultima nota en la escuela es mas alta que la tuya- Sorio triunfal Mayura.

Loki y Yamino lucian una enorme gota en sus cabezas, estos dos gritando en el medio de la biblioteca habian llamado la atención de todo el mundo; Yamino miro de reojo a Kaoru y pudo notar como esta se esforzaba por no soltar una carcajada, se encogio de hombros alegrandose de que no estuviera molesta

-Asi que el dios Thor es un retrasado mental- Se burlo Fenrir

-A quien le decis retrazado…-

Loki se acerco levemente a Kaoru

-Kaoru-San ¿Podria guiarnos por la biblioteca y mostrarnos los lugares mas afectados?- Pregunto Loki mientras los gritos de los otros tres continuaban.

-Claro Loki-Kun- Sonrio ella –pase por aca- Pidio amable señalando a su derecha.

Tanto Loki como Kaoru emprendieron la busqueda y Yamino que fue el primero en notar que estos se iban

-Loki-Sama espereme por favor- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar para seguirlos al tiempo que Mayura y Thor dejaban sus peleas de lado para observarlo y asi Mayura tambien comenzo a caminar atrás de ellos.

Kaoru los guio por un pasillo formado por dos filas de bibliotecas y al final de las mismas se habia un espacio de mesas y sillas dispuestas para los lectores, sin lugar a dudas esa biblioteca era un laberinto facil dependerse si uno andaba distraido.

-Este es el lugar mas afectado, sin dudas…-Comento Kaoru deteniendo su caminada y observando la sala como si jamas la hubiese visto. Loki parecia no estar prestandole atención, en su lugar parecia muy concentrado tratando de oir o percibir algo.

-¿Loki-Sama?- Pregunto Yamino, ante la extraña actitud.

-¿No sentis esa energía Yamino-Kun?...- Dijo mirando al peliverde que parecia pensativo -Me parece familiar- Completo, emprendiendo una nueva carrera guiandose por su percepción.

-¡Apurate baka o vamos a perder al viejo!!- Ordeno el lobo a su hermano menor.

-¡Loki-Sama esperenos!- Dijo corriendo tras su padre con su cruel hermano mayor en brazos y dos cascadas de lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos mientras se lamentaba con un "nadie me quiere"

Loki corrio por entre los pasillos sintiendo esa energia cada vez mas fuerte, doblo en una esquina sintiendo que esa energia era muy fuerte, claro no era la energia de un iduviduo eran dos. Paro en seco adelante suyo podia ver a SU Hel y frente a ella el inconfundible dios de la estrategia guardian de Asgard (3) su rostro hizo una mueca de enorme molestia tomando u tono rojizo tambien pero cambio rapidamente a una mueca de furia al ver como su hija se inclinaba hacia el pelivioleta mirandolo curiosa para luego sonreir dulcemente

-Heimu, no me habia fijado que lindo color…- Se acerco un poco mas –…tu ojo- finalizo con una encantadora sonrisa.

A Loki le hirvió la sangre ¡¿desde cuando Hel se referia a Heimdall como Heimu?! y ¡¿A que venia ese acercamiento?!

Yamino que recien llegaba acompañado por Mayura y con Fenrir en brazos se asusto notablemente su padre en esas condiciones era todo un peligro no solo para la vida de Heimdall sino tambien para la suya propia.

-Dady…- Murmuro con temor Fenrir.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Loki-Sama hace un momento senti una energia maligna- Comento Yamino tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Bien echo Yamino-Kun, vamos- Dijo volviendo sobre sus pasos al pasillo donde pudo volver a sentir una energía pero esta vez era mas suave y enormemente maligna. Invoco su baculo y ubico fácilmente el lugar de procedencia, de dicha energia, era un libro viejo y polvoriento que estaba medio escondido atrás de otros libros lo saco y limpio con la mano un poco de polvo para poder leer la tapa "Ανθρώπινη αλχημεία" (4) sin lugar a dudas muchas almas malditas estaban impregnadas en el libro, invoco su baculo y tras invocar "Veeru Ugokurox" (5) el libro quedo dentro de un rombo Loki invoco "Kerios" (5) el rombo se convirtió en pedazos de cristal que cayeron al suelo desapareciendo segundos después.

-Loki-Kun ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Mayura con sus ojos bien abiertos, el nombrado se le acerco en silencio se puso en puntas de pie toco su frente y ella cayo inconciente en sus brazos.

Hel y Heimdall llegaron justo en ese momento para ver como la pelirrosa caia en los brazos del dios embustero.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Hel algo preocupada, la mirada de odio que recibio de su padre la hizo estremecer e instintivamente agarro la mano de Heimdall en busca de apoyo lo que sorprende al dios de la estrategia y enfurece aun mas a Loki.

Heimdall los mira sin entender ambos parecian desafiarse mutuamente con sus miradas hasta que su mente se hace una idea de los pensamientos del dios del engaño y trata de aclarar.

-No te preocupes Loki- Hablo ganandose la mirada de todos –no planeo matarte, o al menos no con ayuda de Hel- Aclaro con su habitual tono de voz y natural sorna.

-¿Por qué estas con el, Hel?- Pregunto Loki ignorando olímpicamente al pelivioleta que empezaba a molestarse.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- Respondio casi tan enojada como su padre, bajo la mirada asustada de sus hermanos. Yamino dejo a Fenrir en el piso y alzo a Mayura antes de que Loki la tirara al suelo inconscientemente.

-No era que estabas leyendo libros **sola**- Contraataco el mayor.

-¡Sabia que ibas a pensar mal! ¡Por eso te menti! ¡¡No entiendo por que te enojas!!- Concluyo iracunda y con rapidez se alejo del resto.

Heimdall mira a Loki con los ojos en blanco y este ultimo se maldice mentalmente era cierto lo que Hel habia dicho el no tenia motivos para estar enojado.

-Lo siento- Susurro para que solo Heimdall lo escuchara y salio a paso lento perdiendose entre los pasillos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(1) Jormundgander Es el verdadero nombre de Yamino, el que tenia cuando era una serpiente

(2) Fushigi Mystery es lo que siempre esta diciendo Mayura a castellano lo traducen como "Misterio misterioso"

(3) Asgard

(4) Ανθρώπινη αλχημεία es algo asi como Alquimia Humana, lo queria escribir en ruso pero no encontre traducción para "Alquimia"

(5) "Veeru Ugokurox" "Kerios" Veeru Ugokurox es lo que invoca Loki para meter algo o alguien en el rombo de cristal y Kerios es lo que imboca para que el rombo se rompa en pedazos

Buenas

Estuve mirando la serie en japo con subtitulos es mucho mejor que la traducción no solo por las voces sino tambien que en algunos captulos el dialogo cambia considerablemente un buen ejemplo es el capitulo 12 creo que se llama "La mansión del conde Dracula" una conversación entre Loki y Yamino cambia mucho con la traducción.

Lo estoy haciendo sufrir a Loki y Hel me salio primero cursi y después llorona

Besos

No se olviden de dejar reviews

Adelantos de proximo capitulo XD

Thor –Las palabras del proximo capitulo son amistad, dulzura y familia

Mayura –Etto ¿De quien estas hablando?

Thor –De Heimdall mostrando su lado dulce-

Mayura –Kazumi-Kun tiene un lado dulce?-

Thor: Si. Matantei Loki Ragnarok; proximo capitulo, El Dios de la luz no es bueno con las palabras

Mayura -¿Es eso una un Fushigi Mystery?-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Reviews:

**Yamikuri**: Si, a partir de ahora Heimu va a aparecer mas seguido y Loki con todavía no admite nada, hay que ver si las cosas cambian después de todo Loki no es nada predesible. Besos y gracias por escribirme.


	4. Heimdall no es bueno con las palabras

Heimdall se quedo solo, plantado en el lugar, ya Loki y sus hijos se habian ido llevando estos ultimos a la pelirrosa.

Por su mente se repetian los ultimos sucesos, la escena lo habia dejado conmovido, no tanto por Hel, sino por Loki, nunca lo habia visto arrepentido y tan apenado. Si bien entendia las desconfianzas de Loki, este no podia prohibirle ver a Hel. Pero sentia que habia algo mas que molestaba a Loki y debia ser muy serio, para que el perdiera los estribos como lo habia echo. Aun asi en los milenios que tenia de conocerle, jamas lo habia visto de esa forma ¿Podia haber cambiado tanto en menos de un año? Por lo pronto, debia arreglar ese asunto tanto por Loki y Hel como por el mismo.

Salio rapidamente de la biblioteca y se encamino hacia la propiedad, en la que vivian Loki y su familia. Camino por las calles presuroso; debia hablar con Hel antes de que Loki lo hiciera, conociendola una palabra descuidada por parte de Loki, podia hacer que Hel volviera inmediatamente al Niflheim(1). Esperaba encontrarse a Fenrir y Jomungander(2) en el camino pero extrañamente estos no parecian haber vuelto a su casa.

Llego a la entrada de la propiedad y se concentro en percibir alguna energia maligna; era ironico él, el dios de la luz, el que fue en una epoca el mas puro y noble buscando una energia maligna en el Midgard(3) y no precisamente para enfrentarla; pero ya para este momento habia perdido toda o casi toda su pureza.

Percibio la fria energia de Hel en el ultimo piso de la mansión, parecia incluso tan fria como cuando la conocio, lo que en cierta forma le produjo algo de dolor, recordar esa epoca en la que la diosa de la muerte no sonreia y cuando sus habilidades de estratega eran el unico motivo por el que ella lo mantenia cerca suyo.

Se apuro en trepar la pared, lo cual no le fue dificil y finalmente salto elegantemente por una ventana dentro de la habitación, en donde se encontraba la diosa.

La vio sentada en el borde de una cama, perdida en un libro viejo, su rostro serio eh inexpresivo escondia muchos sentimientos, de los cuales Heimdall era consiente.

-Sabes… Loki dijo que lo sentia, antes de irse- Comento mirando a Hel, que parecia perdida en su libro -…realmente se veia arrepentido- Finalizo sabiendo que aunque la diosa no lo miraba estaba escuchando cada palabra.

Una briza de viento desordeno las hebras de su cabello siendo el rose de las cortinas el unico sonido en la habitación.

Heimdall camino nuevamente hacia la ventana por la que habia entrado y se sento en el marco de la misma, sintiendo otra brisa golpear su cuerpo.

-Es extraño escucharte decir algo bueno de mi padre- Comento un rato despues ella, dejando de lado el libro y fijando su vista en el otro dios.

-No es que me importe- Se apuro en aclarar -… solo digo la verdad-

-No creo que mi padre tenga esos sentimiento- Respondio seria.

Heimdall suspiro pesadamente.

-Como ya sabras, no soy bueno con las palabras- Dijo desviando su vista- yo tambien creia lo mismo… pero esa mirada, puedo asegurarte que Loki estaba arrepentido y solo quiere lo mejor para vos- Comento con tal seguridad que hasta el mismo se sorprendio de sus palabras.

Hel lo observo incredula, jamas hubiese esperado algo asi de Heimdal, lo miro a los ojos buscando alguna mentira, pero sabia de sobra que era verdad, él jamas mentiria para defender a su padre, sin embargo, aun asi, su rostro expreso duda.

-Hel, deberias sentirte feliz, por tener una familia que se preocupa tanto por vos- Agrego él, algo melancolico, disipando las dudas de la diosa –Creo… creo que ya tengo que irme, Frey me debe estar buscando- Finalizo poniendose de pie dispuesto a salir por la ventana

-Gracias Heimu- Dijo ella, en voz baja regalandole tan deslumbrante sonrisa, que dejo sin habla al dios, que un poco cohibido se despidio con un movimiento y desaparecio en el aire.

Loki, camino hacia su casa, hacia ya un buen rato que probablemente sus hijos habian llegado.

Camino un par de cuadras ensimismado y completamente distraido, algo muy extraño en él, sus pensamientos estaban centrados completamente en Heimdall y Hel. Se sentia un idiota, él era el menos indicado para decir a Hel que hacer, aparte era consiente de que Heimdall no tenia ninguna intencion de herirla…

Sintio como chocaba con alguien y levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Mayura.

-¿Mayura? ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, Yamino-San me conto que me habia desmayado. No se por que habra sido ¡Porque me siento bien! Talvez fue la sopa de porotos amarillos que tome anoche…- Comento pensativa.

Loki no respondio, ni tampoco estaba prestando atención a las palabras de su joven compañera, lo que pronto fue percibido por ella.

-¡Estas pensando en Hel-San!- Dijo ella como leyendole la mente –Realmente la entiendo ¡Kazumi-Kun es muy lindo!- Comento con ojitos de corazones -Lastima que sea tan chico- Se lamento.

Loki sudo frio, de solo imaginarse a Heimdall y Mayura juntos sentia nauseas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Loki sumergido nuevamente en sus pensamientos y Mayura se quedo mirandolo. Sentia algo de envidia hacia Hel, ella parecia ser lo unico en la mente de Loki en los ultimos dias, al punto tal de estar como ahora, sumergido en sus pensamientos ignorandola; solo esperaba que ocurriera cualquier cosa, que le devolviera al Loki de unas semanas atrás…

Una gota de agua callo sobre su cabeza, sacandola de sus pensamientos. Miro el cielo, las nubes parecian anunciar una pronta lluvia, por lo que penso oportuno volver rapido a casa.

-Es mejor que me valla a casa antes de que llueva ¡Nos vemos mañana Loki-kun!- Dijo dulcemente, comenzando a andar a saltitos mientras se despedia con la mano.

-Hasta mañana- Respondio el Dios y siguió su propio camino, aun sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hel estaba recostada en la cama leyendo, sin hacerlo realmente, su vista seguia las palabras pero su mente no prosesaba su significado

Sus pensamientos estaban con el dios de la estrategia y las palabras que este le habia dedicado momentos antes de irse

"_Deberias sentirte feliz, por tener una familia que se preocupa tanto por vos_"

Entendia a Heimdall, el jamas podia ver a sus madres porque estaban en el Jötunheim(4) Y Odin, su padre, lo habia enviado al Midgar a matar a Loki aun sabiendo que no lo lograria.

Por eso habian entablado una amistad tan fuerte, porque se comprendian mutuamente, la soledad los habia unido.

Cuando se habian conocido la venganza era lo unico que los mantenia con vida, ella ahora tenia a su familia que la amaba y a su vez un nueva razon para vivir ¿Pero Heimdall? El no tenia a nadie…

Pock

Pock

Unos golpesitos en la puerta de su habitación la distrajeron.

-Adelante- Pronuncio con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

Unos pocos segundos despues, la puerta era abierta por la pequeña figura de su padre, su rostro normalmente serio expresaba tristeza, su cabello desordenado y su ropa mojada por la lluvia, que hacia ya un rato habia comenzado, pero ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no lo habia notado hasta ese momento.

Hel observo sentada en la cama como su padre entraba en el cuarto, luego de cerrar la puerta y se paraba enfrente suyo. Se lo veia indeciso.

Loki suspiro, no se sentia seguro, hablar de sentimientos no era lo suyo, pero debia hacerlo por el amor a su hija.

-Hel… lo siento, tenes razon, no tengo por que decirte lo que podes hacer- Dijo Loki mirando a los ojos a su hija.

Hel casi pudo palpar la tristeza y el arrepentimiento, del que Heimdall le habia hablado y por primera vez sintio pena hacia su padre. Quizo decirle algo, pero las palabras no salian, asi que opto por dejar los pensamientos de lado y dejar actuar a su corazon, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre en un tierno abrazo.

Loki se sorprendio, no esperaba esa respuesta, pero enseguida correspondio el abrazo con igual calidez. Por un momento penso que Hel talvez no lo perdonaria, pero era reconfortante comprobar que se habia equivocado.

-Lo siento Ottou-Sama, no crei que mis palabras fueran a lastimarte tanto- Dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre. Luego sintio como este la tomaba de los hombros y la alejaba levemente para poder ver su rostro.

-¿Como…?- Empezo él.

-Heimdall, el me dijo que te habia visto arrepentido, no le crei pero me hizo entrar en razon- Le respondio ella, prestando mucha atención a cada gesto de su padre.

Loki se quedo sin habla, Heimdall quien habia jurado matarlo, ahora influenciaba a su hija para que ella lo perdonara; a pesar del trato que le habia dado esa tarde. Se sentia estupido y estaba comportandose como un idiota, sus enfrentamientos con Heimdall ya habian cesado. Heimdall habia perdonado sus pecados milenios atrás, ahora le tocaba a él perdonar los habia cometido Heimdall, era momento de olvidar el pasado.

-Me eh comportado como un tonto, Hel puedes salir con Heimdall, no me opondre- Le dijo a su hija.

Hel sonrio dulcemente con verdadera felicidad en su rostro y volvio a abrazar a su padre.

-Gracias Ottou-Sama, pero no estoy **saliendo **con él, nosotros somos solo amigos- Se separo de su padre nuevamente para verlo –Heimdall es muy lindo, pero no creo que el valla a enamorarse de mi- Finalizo conservando su sonrisa.

Loki se sintio aliviado, realmente habia llegado creer que eran pareja, la idea le habia caido muy mal, pero aun no comprendia muy bien el porque. No era por temor a que Hel saliera lastimada, tampoco era porque creyera que Heimdall fuera un mal esposo; habia algo, un presentimiento malo con respecto a esa pareja, como si esa union fuera a llevar tristezas consigo…

-¿Puedo invitarlo a tomar el té?- Escucho a su hija preguntar en un tono suave, se notaba que a pesar de lo que le habia dicho, ella aun temia a su respuesta.

-¿A Heimdall? ¿Crees que va a aceptar?- Comento Loki, imaginandose de la respuesta negativa del dios de la estrategia.

-No te preocupes, yo lo voy a convencer- Dijo ella, con tal seguridad que dejo sin palabras a su padre, quien opto por responder con un movimiento de cabeza. A pesar de todo a Loki le parecia buena la idea de invitar a Heimdall, seria una buena ocacion para demostrarle que no guardaba hacia él rencor o resentimiento.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(1) El Niflheim u "hogar de las tinieblas" es el lugar donde vive y reina Hel

(2) Jormundgander Es el verdadero nombre de Yamino, el que tenia cuando era una serpiente

(3) El Midgard es el mundo humano

(4) Jötunheim es el mundo de los gigantes

Adelantos de proximo capitulo XD

Hel –yo persuasiva, Heimdall docil-

Mayura –¿De que estas hablando?-

Hel –Del proximo capitulo-

Mayura –¿Que vas a hacerle a Kazumi-Kun?-

Hel: Ya veremos en el proximo capitulo. Matantei Loki Ragnarok; proximo capitulo, El invitado

Mayura -¿Es eso un Fushigi Mystery?-


End file.
